Pan Page 1
Pan Page 1 is the first page for Pantheons of the NeSiverse. The posts of Pan Page 1 are fairly sporadic in content, dealing with background themes to larger plots of other threads. Pan Page 1 marks two mini-arcs too, Indra (Story Arc) and Space Camelot. Pan Page 1 see a great deal of development in cosmic deities and themes. It also marks the start of the God-Monarchs: Origins mini-arc, which introduces the origins of the 12 God-Monarchs of Mega Jonestown Prime. Posts 1 See also: 1 Pan Post 1 is a Non-Story Post introduction to the thread. It introduces the concept of the thread followed by a long list of deities that the thread intends to focus onPan Post 1, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Posts 2 - 5 See also: 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 Fladnag the White is the vizier for The Big O but actually tends to do all of the real ruling in Big O's stead. This makes him highly knowledgeable and many seek his council. During one audience session the process is interrupted by Highemperor and Soriel, during their Adventures in SPAAAAAAACE!!! as Highemperor declares that he now rules the NeSiverse. Fladnag, surprisingly, submits with zero fuss and leaves him and Soriel to it. After many audiences with people asking to see Fladnag when Highemperor is unable to provide and answer, Highemperor gets sick of it and returns Fladnag to his position and Highemperor leaves to start off his own smaller empire that he would build up more slowly with people to delegate toPan Post 2, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. On Mount Olympus, realm of the gods of Earth, two gods are arguing. Cardea, goddess of door hinges, and Portunes, god of locked doors, are arguing over which of them is more important. To quell the argument Zeus sends Priapus to ask them to stop. His mere presence is enough to shock them both into silencePan Post 3, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. A meeting is held, consisting of Memnoch, Fladnag, Jim Seven, Three Fates, WriterGod, Serapharch, Master Arkng Thand, Morthrandur, CharacterGod and HorseGod. The meeting is called by The Nameless, a mysterious entity that nobody knows the identity of. Master Thand, annoyed, leaves the meeting early while everyone is left to speculate who The Nameless actually is. A Powerplayer appears, X, briefly before being shooed out of the meetingPan Post 4, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Gebohq the Writer.. In Canada, which is the 9th Circle of Hell, Memnoch arrives to press Hell's ruler, Mr Nine, to pay a tithe in souls to him. He can do this now that the old seals of The Ancient One are gone. Majordomo, however, emplores Mr Nine not to release souls to Memnoch as he literally devours them. Mr Nine manages to stave off Memnoch by citing that they'd need to do all of the paperwork, which could take an eternityPan Post 5, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Posts 6 - 10 See also: 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 Galen was once the Shepherd of Life and Death in Galen's Universe. There Highemperor appeared from another universe and built the hedrons - Deus Ex Machines designed to work together in tandem. He left them there. Eventually the Cosmic Destructors appeared in Galen's Universe and obliterated everything, only the hedrons survived. Galen was able to cling to some semblance of existence through a lie. A lie that he was alive. When a mysterious voice creates a new universe, the NeSiverse, over the ashes of Galen's Universe he is able to will himself back into existence. Now he is MemnochPan Post 6, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Highemperor wishes to make a woman of Discarding his wife but the Ex-Marquis Rosslefot warns that this will be no easy matter as those of Discarding are not so easily charmed. He gives the example of Baron von Britt once charming even a dragon. Highemperor, not one to be outdone, pursues the conquest of a much more powerful and ancient dragon, her name being Echidna. He travels back in time to become her first lover and the father of dragons. He, thus, proves that he's more than capable of charming a woman of DiscardingPan Post 7, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Back on Mount Olympus the gods are enjoying a bacchanalia. Ares decides that he'll seek revenge against the Ordimarian Angels that killed his son's, Nick, mortal body and drunkenly gathers up a posse to head off. Runekeeper arrives on Mount Olympus seeking Thoth, an Egyptian god of magic, but finds Hermes Trismegistus instead. Hermes informs Runekeeper that there is no single god of magic on Earth. The magic of Earth is more wild and free. Runekeeper seeks the locations of the nexus nodes and Hermes gives him the information in return for looking in Runekeeper's great magical tomePan Post 8, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Going back in time the Reader is taken back to the destruction of Atlantis, an ancient city of Earth. At its end Magistarr, the then NeSorcerer, attempts to hold back the devastation so that the explosion won't obliterate the whole planet. He sends his students off to spread and preserve magic. Apprentice Belshaggath finds himself in Great Britain where he meets Dinkersmell, a pixie from Albion - a magical dimension connected to Earth via a Rift. Belshaggath agrees to help Dinkersmell create Stonehenge, and subsequently Doughnutdelf, to keep The Rift openPan Post 9, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Runekeeper and Memnoch meet and have a brief argument over their respective involvement in destroying the Nexus of EarthPan Post 10, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer., using the Latter-Day Greys of Memnoch and the Trans-Terra-Terrorists at the end of Earth: Missing (citation tba). Memnoch then travels through the elevator to The Abyss of Tartarus before then taking the soul of the Grey King and turning him into the Twice-Forgotten Shade and sent him to Earth. Posts 11 - 15 & 17 See also: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 17 In CatH Post ? Princess Aurora Briarose came to Earth and helped Merlin save Albion by opening The Rift with Excalibur. However because the nexus of Earth has been weakened, the magic is now seeping from Earth and into Albion, which Hermes relates to Thoth. Thoth is standing before the Great Pyramind of Giza and he reveals that he has regenerated the nexus node there, though it is still weakPan Post 11, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Fladnag the White meets Serapharch at the Marriot Luna and offers to send Void Rangers to help protect the EarthPan Post 12, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. The Big O is revealed at the Supreme Idiot and he constantly projects misinformation, including information concerning humans. Two gods, the Goddess of Socially Awkward Penguins and the God of the Concept of "Left" argue about how many legs humans have - three or, as affirms by The Big O, thirty-threePan Post 13, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Gebohq the Writer.. The Cosmic Deities meet for a paranoid discussion of Britt the Writer killing off many characters in the NeS and fear that they could be next. Memnoch then suddenly chokes and is said to be dead by Eternius, but actually just misspoke his lines and Memnoch is merely illPan Post 14, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Another look into the past reveals how Memnoch witnessed the Twelve God-Monarchs entrapped the titans within galaxiesPan Post 15, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Still watching his new node in Egypt, Thoth detects that there's something wrong with it. He allows it to decay and realises that there's a being within the pyramid. She tries to attack him but, when she realises he is not the one that imprisoned her, she quietens. Thoth is joined by Winters, a lost and lonely robot, and they hear how the prisoner, Indigo Shade, tries to rebel against a tyrant with her fellow Shades before being imprisoned by him. That tyrant is her father. Thoth allows Indigo Shade to leave the Earth though Winters is upset that she broke the pyramidPan Post 17, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Indra (Story) Main article: Indra (Story Arc) | See also: 16 | 18 | 19 | 21 | 24 | 28 | 29 | 30 | 35 | 37 In ancient times Kavili, a smith-god of Indra, sought to create the ultimate gift for the Twelve God-Monarchs. She found she couldn't do this on Indra and built a massive spacecraft to take her to the centre of the NeSiverse. There she met with Kronos who told her of the God-Monarchs' treachery. She helped him create a new universe, which she had to take to the Deep Void to find a place forPan Post 21, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Kara Pashna meets with Trijara in Kolaji temple on the planet Indra. He explains he's a kara for Jitarayara and on an important questPan Post 16, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Pashna rides back to Kajadat and meets with his patron god, Jitarayara, in The Kiri. He grants Pashna Bernard the Clay-Pidgeon and asks him to go to meet with Kamal, whose litik envisioned the end of IndraPan Post 18, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Pashna arrives in Penumbra and gets the last ferry to the Temple of Kamal. He watches Indra Hour, when the planet Brethrain eclipses the sun and the lights of the city are turned out. He meets with Litik Map during the darkness before being led to the templePan Post 19, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The litiks gathered at the temple try to perform a mass vision of the future, led by Litik Rjingi who saw the first vision. They expand their minds to the Other Plane, which allows demons through into the temple. Litiks free of the vision fight off the demons until the vision ends. It is revealed that the end of the planet is caused by the arrival of an alien spaceship. Pashna sends Bernard to inform JitarayaraPan Post 24, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Pashna enters the Apojiva Valleys, bound for Attallaj Valley where Pesu resides. He's kidnapped and taken to Ovai Minor where he helps Swati Ackbar cure her son, Teala, of an ailment placed upon him by Pesu. Fearing retribution but unable to watch a child suffer, he cures the boy before being allowed on his way to Attallaj ValleyPan Post 28, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. When Pashna reaches Pesu, the god claims that Pashna must be willing to accept punishment in lieu of Teala and kills him. Nari, the Duke of Attallaj, attempts to appeal for his resurrection but Pesu refuses. When Jitarayara appeals he still refusesPan Post 29, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. With the death of Pashna, Litiks Map and Rjingi decide to continue his quest in his stead and arrive in the Apojiva Valleys - specifically in Ovai Major. There they stay in a hotel before joining the carnal celebrations in the Big Ovai Pagoda, which is actually the god Ovai himself. At the top, however, Rjingi experiences a vision of the mysterious red-skinned woman who would bring destruction to the planet. However he believes she doesn't want to destroy the world and maybe they can reason with her to avoid this futurePan Post 30, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. After that the two litiks travel to Indrakata, the hometown of Map and its patron god, Maharashtak, is his ordained god. After meeting with the god during the Family Remembrance Festival, they go inside the Indran Cathedral and visit the shrine. Maharashtak advises that they seek out information on Kavili, the only god who left the planet Indra to explore the NeSiversePan Post 35, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. With this advise they begin travelling towards Loch Kavili and pass the Jaravinjia Isles en route. Litik Map finds Bernard the Clay-Pidgeon on the beach with a message from Nari, the Duke of Attallaj, who explains that he has allowed the rebel valleys to have their independence in light of the impending doom of the planet. Map finds a party of nayaraks and two gods - Rakimi and Ishvat. Rakimi helps Map better understand the 8th Realm, where his visions come from, so that he can see more clearly in his next visionPan Post 37, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Posts 20, 22, 31 & 36 See also: 20 | 22 | 31 | 36 The ancient city of Ubar was founded by Shinzallar, one of the apprentices of Magistarr that had to spread magic after the destruction of Atlantis. He made the nomads his followers and sought to create a new atlantis of the sands. He sought to create a new ultranexus and tried to use the power of djinni to do this, but was forever unsuccessful. His protégé, with the power to cure, cured the obsession from Shinzallar and he became a good and divine ruler of Ubar until he diedPan Post 20, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. High Imp meets with Memnoch and reveals that Mega Jonestown Prime will return and that Memnoch would be able to seek out new souls to devour through its network to the Multiverse. In return High Imp wishes to know the identity of the Beast in the PitPan Post 22, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Away from the NeSiverse, in the Gaian Universe, the Daughter of Life & Death leaves her mother's home on one side of the universe and crosses to the Realm of Death to meet her father. Death complains about Life's habits before asking Aire if she accomplished her job. She reveals she has collected the souls she had to get but she had to use a different container - a soda canPan Post 31, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Some time before the events of Space Camelot, Merlin the Elder has summoned his three students so that he could decide who would become the next NeSorcerer after him. Of his students, Lynne, Morganna le Fay and Nyneve, he chose his lover, Nyneve, to follow on from him. Once she learns the NeSpell, however, she betrays him by trapping him in Doughnutdelf, beneath Stonehenge, and her NeSferatu slaughter the mages within. Along with Hermes Trismegistus and Taliesin, Lynne decides to rebuild a new centre of magic in France, which would become The MagiumPan Post 36, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. God-Monarchs: Origins Main article: God-Monarchs: Origins | See also: 23 | 27 | 32 | 38 | 39 | 40 Imeryn and Ameryl, two twin princesses, fight over the same peasant bride until Imeryn defeats her sister and possesses their empire. She then joins the Stronghold of Powerplayers but when she tries to dominate them they refuse because Highemperor is destined to be their leader. They eventually defeat her and she's driven back. She joins the Twelve God-Monarchs and helps to create Mega Jonestown Prime, planning to seek revenge against her enemiesPan Post 23, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. The primal dragon, Typhon, wishes for a mate. Kronos unveils the location of the primal she-drake, Echidna, to him and he travels the Multiverse, growing ever stronger until he finds her. She reveals she mated with Highemperor already and Typhon is enraged that his destiny had been usurped. He attacks the High Empire but is eventually driven off. He then joins Imeryn and the Twelve God-MonarchsPan Post 27, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. In a distant universe a Quantum God, its only worshipper being Particle "Up", is threatened by Highemperor into joining his Quantum Pantheon. When Highemperor threatens the life of Up, the quantum god is distracted and Highemperor uses the distraction to deal a heavy blow to the miniature god and subjugates it Particle Up 'ups' his way out of the universe until he transforms into The Ascension and ultimately joins the God-MonarchsPan Post 32, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Gebohq the Writer.. On the world of Coaleshion, Rozariel Blakilshihård Lo switches place with a princess and gains wealth, status and power in fiolxon society. She relinquishes it all, however, when she grows bored of it and becomes a pirate. She seeks out artefacts of great power and becomes a feared archadmiral of the Seven Leashes. She surrenders to the White Council but it's a ploy to destroy them. She sets out on a quest to make Highemperor, the official ruler of Coaleshion, her subservient husbandPan Post 38, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Gebohq the Writer.. Yannah, the Toaster god, is met by Highemperor who desires to make her his. He tries to steal her core but she fends him off. Using narrative tropes overcomes her and she relinquishes her power and focuses, instead, on a method of vengeance against himPan Post 39, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Gebohq the Writer.. On Mega Jonestown Prime, Namuras the White seeks answers to the mysterious 13th Throne of the 12 God-Monarchs. He enters a deal with Memnoch and gives him several immortal souls in exchange for the secret. He reveals the memory of this being has been Twice-Forgotten and he unlocks the memory of The Shard. He then leads Namuras to The Abyss in Tartartus to show him what beast could do this to a great wyrd, as The Shard was. Memnoch throws Namuras down into the abyss with The BeastPan Post 40, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Space Camelot Main article: Space Camelot | See also: 25 | 26 | 33 | 34 King Arthur calls a meeting in Tintagel castle where he explains to his three knights, Sir Kay, Sir Bedivere and Sir Lancelot, that he plans to expand his kingdom into space using a spacecraft he has called Camelot after Camelot Castle. At the meeting are Merlin the Younger and Morgan le Fay. While Merlin wants to help, Arthur needs his half-sister's help more. He wants her to sacrifice her magical island Avalon to help him raise Camelot from beneath Great Britain. Guinevere arrives and is happy to know that Morgan will join them, hoping to remove her son, Mordred, from BritainPan Post 25, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Morgan has a nightmare where she has sacrificed Avalon but it's revealed she didn't have to because Merlin solved the problem. When Arthur agrees to give in to her demands to sleep with her, and then takes it back, she wakes up upsetPan Post 26, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Merlin, Kay, Bedivere and the Aes Sidhe witch, Shalott, are tasked to watch for signs of the spaceship rising from atop of Mount Snowdon. At Stonehenge Morganna begins to channel magical energy from within her, drawn from destroying her island, and amplified by the currents flowing out of The Rift which Vivane, the Lady of the Lake, steers through the human. She draws the ship from the rock of the Earth but almost destroys Ireland pulling it up. Shalott and other Aes Sidhe quickly rectify the problem and save IrelandPan Post 33, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Prince Llacheu, Vivane and Shalott watch from atop of Castle Camelot as the Camelot spacecraft takes off into space. Arthur visits the Command Deck where he meets Merlin and Tom a'Lincoln, the ship's captain, who explain the controls to him. He pushes a button and the ship jumps through the sol system to MercuryPan Post 34, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Page Category:Pan Page